


Biters

by watermelonascot



Category: Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Watersports, i love forcing my kinks onto hot men who are twice my age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonascot/pseuds/watermelonascot
Summary: Spencer is a bad dog and Travie needs to discipline him.





	Biters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a close friend during a fanfic trade earlier this month because we're both some disgusting dudes.

“Bad dog!”

Travie’s standing over him, muscular arms folded and eyebrows furrowed with anger. Spencer curls in on himself in the nearest corner and looks at his boyfriend with large eyes, feigning innocence. He grabs onto one of his long legs as he’s grabbed by the collar and dragged across the floor to the mess. 

It's a small puddle of urine, but none the less something that would upset Travie. Spencer couldn't make it to the bathroom and was too embarrassed to move. He thought it would have dried and been unnoticeable, but he was wrong. 

I’m sorry! his behavior says. He rubs a hand up his leg and squeezes his thigh, nuzzling his face into the dark denim. Travie shakes his head and releases him, walking off to possibly get a towel and carpet cleaner. 

Spencer is over Travie the whole time he cleans, not sure what to do. “Do you want me to clean it, sir?” he asks. Whenever he fucks up, he immediately takes to calling Travie by dominant titles. He can't help it. “It's my fault.” 

“I got it. Just wait until I'm done.” He keeps calm but his voice raises at the end of his sentences with annoyance. He sees one of Spencer’s toys , a rubber bone, under the couch and stretches to grab it. He gives it a squeeze, eliciting a loud squeak from it before tossing it through the house. “Go get it, boy!” 

Spencer looks back at Travie and reluctantly retreats to get the chew toy. It takes him a while to find because it was tossed too far. He gnaws on it mindlessly until he hears Travie call out for him. 

“Get in here, puppy!” 

Spencer drops to all fours and crawls into the dining room, understanding that Travie is initiating a scene. He can say no but he doesn't want to. He wants to know what punishment his dom has in mind for him this time. He really likes when Travie spits on him or edges him, but his offense is more severe this time, warranting a different punishment. 

Travie’s sitting in a chair, legs crossed as he swings a leash in his hands. Spencer can see that he's hard from where he's standing, breath catching in his throat. The wood is hard under his palms and knees but he can handle it. “Come here,” he says flatly. Spencer sits at his feet, holding his head up so he can hook the leash into the ring of the collar. A boot is pushed into his face. “Clean it.”

Parting his lips and pushing his tongue out, Spencer licks the leather thoroughly. Travie keeps a relaxed but firm grip on his leash, giving it a slight tug to signal that he wants him to switch feet. Spencer licks the other boot too, pressing a kiss to it when he's done. 

Travie twirls his hair around his fingers. “Speak.”

“Did I do good?” 

“You did great. But we're not finished. Take your clothes off.” Spencer does as told, only in his underwear now. He watches Travie as he’s unzipping his pants and guiding his cock out. He stops there, looking to check Spencer’s reaction. “Green?”

“...yellow.” What are we doing? He didn't know if he was supposed to give him a blowjob or if Travie wanted to jerk off in his face or otherwise.

“You pissed on the carpet so I'm going to piss on you. Is that okay, pup?” 

They rarely did anything involving watersports because of the mess it made, but Spencer always enjoyed it. “Yes sir,” he replies. He keeps his eyes on his dick, drinking in the sight of the silver stud resting at the base of his flushed skin. 

Travie’s body relaxes and Spencer eventually feels a warm, wet sensation against his cheek. He groans as it runs down his neck and chest, over the soft folds of his stomach and then seeping into his boxers. It pools on the floor (that must be why they’re in the living room) and stays in place. 

His hair is caressed as Travie praises him. “Such a good pet,” he says, smiling down at him. He drops to Spencer’s level and ties the leash to one of the chair’s legs. He pulls at his underwear. “Take these off.”

Spencer pulls away from Travie and quickly pulls his underwear off, sitting back and propping himself up on his arms until his dom pulls him into his lap. He reaches between his legs and grabs the base of the plug, pulling it out slowly so Spencer isn't hurt. Spencer’s thick thighs shake as the plug is replaced with Travie’s cock. 

He's given time to adjust to the stretch, Travie kissing his face and neck to reassure him. When he's sure he can handle it, he rolls his hips. Travie curses softly and steadied his with his hands, holding him down as he thrusts in and out of him. 

Spencer is noisy with each movement, squeaking and moaning loudly. He's always been vocal in bed and Travie always appreciates that, but today he doesn't want to hear him. 

He covers his mouth and stills inside of Spencer. Spencer whines behind his hand and pushes it away. “Don't stop, please,” he says. He grinds down against Travie to create friction.

Travie pulls at his leash to get his attention. “Quiet down. You're still in trouble. You'll take what I give you.” 

“Y-yes sir.” Spencer breaks his role as a pet a lot but Travie always puts him back in place. 

Travie changes positions, pushing Spencer’s head into the floor and holding his hands behind his back. He's rougher this time and it's hard for Spencer to not make any noise, especially when he ruts against his prostate perfectly with each thrust. 

He's hard and leaking and needs Travie to touch him. He thinks Travie knows this because he places a hand on his cock and strokes him in time with each thrust. At this point, Spencer is biting his tongue until he can taste blood because he feels so good. 

Travie pulls his hand off before he can come. He tries not to complain but he needs this. He hears Travie moan into his ear and is pulled back against his body as he fills warmth fill him. His face is hot and his mouth tastes like metal. 

Pressing kisses up his neck, Travie sternly asks, “Are you going to be a good pup for me, pet?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Don't let that happen again. You can be as loud as you want now.” He reaches around Spencer and ghosts his fingers over his nipples, rubbing them until they're both equally hard and he's panting. He trails his hands lower, using one to jerk Spencer off and pulling his hair with the other. 

It doesn't take much for Spencer to arch his back and yelp sharply as he comes in hot spurts across the floor, body shaking. Travie holds him close, kissing him and stroking his hair.

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“I'm fine.” 

He lifts Spencer up with him and heads into the bathroom to clean him up. As he wipes him off with a warm towel, he says, “Spence, you're a good dog. You just made me upset.” 

Spencer smiles and says, “I know!”


End file.
